


Les Chroniques de l'Assassin

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Original Character(s), biography
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allez, je tente une bio de Shura! Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur et que j'aime les Capricornes. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your_Sword).



> Cette fic est la première où sont apparus Orreaga du Capricorne et Anaël du Cancer, mes OC fétiches! ^^

Je m'appelle Shura. Shura du Capricorne et pour nombre de mes pairs, je suis un assassin.

Bien sûr, je pourrais essayer de les convaincre du contraire, tenter de les raisonner. Chercher des arguments, me chercher des excuses. Mais cela ne changerait rien. Ni pour eux, ni pour moi. J'ai tué un frère.

Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Comment est-ce que je vis avec ça ? Comment est-ce que je supporte mon visage le matin dans le miroir ?

Bonnes questions. Les réponses sont, je le crains, assez longues.

Vous voulez savoir ? Réellement ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes là ? Connaître l'histoire de l'assassin du Sanctuaire, ça vous intéresse ? Après tout, si vous avez le temps. Il est bon que l'on sache que l'exécuteur était aussi un homme.


	2. Rencontre

Mon premier vrai souvenir n'est que furtif, un peu comme ces instantanés qui semblent anodins, mais contiennent tout. Vous savez, ces images que vous n'oublierez jamais et qui influenceront votre vie si malléable. Ces images sans importance pour les autres et qui n'ont de sens que pour vous.

Je devais avoir 3 ans.

Le soleil, au zénith est si fort qu'on a l'impression qu'il fait craquer les pierres. L'air est saturé de poussière. La terre a appris à voler. Je le sais, moi. Je la vois monter en volutes autour de moi, s'élever. Elle veut remplacer le ciel. Elle veut qu'on la regarde. Elle danse dans l'air. Je la respire. Le mur de l'orphelinat est derrière moi. Il renvoie la chaleur de l'astre, me brûle le dos. La terre volante, la chaleur écrasante. Inquiet, je triture ma tunique. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je dehors ? Pourquoi sont-ils, eux, restés entre les murs ? Je veux y retourner.

Un homme est agenouillé devant moi.

Non, je ne veux pas partir. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Son regard brun posé sur moi n'a pourtant rien de mauvais. Il ne me veut pas de de mal. Je le sens. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Pourquoi l'accompagner ? Je ne le connais pas.

Il semble tellement souffrir de ce qui m'arrive. Comme si un souvenir pénible crevait la surface de son âme. Je sens l'ombre d'une douleur ancienne et profonde. Si ça vous fait si mal, pourquoi voulez-vous m'emmener ?

Laissez-moi. Je ne viens pas. Je reste là. Près du mur. Caché dans la terre qui vibre autour de moi. A l'abri du monde.

Le vent fait voler ses longs cheveux bruns. Il est si proche de moi que l'air joueur les aide à me frôler. Je recule un peu. Il me tend la main. Orreaga, a-t-il dit. Son prénom. Et alors ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je voudrais me boucher les oreilles. Je ne le fais pas. Je sais inconsciemment qu'il ne me laissera pas faire. Qu'il doit me dire ces choses, que je dois savoir. Je ne veux pourtant pas écouter. Il continue à parler.

Des histoires de Chevaliers. De dieux. De destin. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues pleines de poussière. Non, je ne veux rien de tout ça. Rester avec eux, là, vous savez, à l'abri derrière le mur. C'est là. C'est ça que je veux. Ai-je vraiment hurlé ? Ai-je vraiment frappé cet homme lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras ? Ai-je vraiment pleuré sur son épaule ?

Il m'emmène. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout ce que j'ai dit. Mes cris, mes pleurs. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Ce n'est pas juste. Il est si fort. Je suis si faible. Je me retourne. La silhouette de l'orphelinat meurt dans le lointain avec mon innocence.

* * *

 

Orreaga. Je m'accroche à lui comme l'enfant que j'étais se serait accroché à une peluche. Je connais par cœur ses traits, la chaleur de son regard. Cette cicatrice sous son œil droit qui descend jusqu'au milieu de sa joue comme la trace d'une larme qui n'aurait jamais séché. Il y a aussi ce sourire qui passe sur son visage avant qu'il ne me réprimande pour mes bêtises et qui illumine les coins de ses yeux. Chacune de ses cicatrices raconte ses victoires. Chacune de ses rides raconte son histoire.

Nous sommes encore restés quelques temps en Espagne. Pour faire connaissance, avait-il dit. Pour que je n'aie plus peur de lui. Mais, je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Je voulais seulement qu'il me rende ma vie. Ma rassurante routine d'orphelin. Les matins, midis et soirs aux rituels immuables. Ces compagnons que je connaissais. L'ombre du figuier dans la cour, les bâtiments frais sous le soleil si rude.

Quand je m'endors dans ses bras dans ce train, bercé par le son de sa voix, je rêve de Chevaliers, de noble but, d'univers à sauver. Il a dit qu'il voulait me présenter à quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un m'attendait.

Je ne comprends pas. Comment quelqu'un que je ne connais pas pourrait-il m'attendre ? Quand je lui ai posé la question, il a souri, ébouriffé mes cheveux. Il a dit que je comprendrais quand je le verrais. Que cette personne savait qui j'étais vraiment.

C'est long. Des trains, des gares. Des gens pressés qui ne me voient pas, me bousculent. Moi qui serre toujours plus fort la main d'Orreaga. Je ne dois pas le perdre. Il est le seul. Le seul que je connaisse.

* * *

 

C'est quoi cet endroit ? Il n'y a personne. C'est tout blanc. Il y a des pierres tombées partout. Des colonnes à demi-effondrées, des bâtiments aux toits crevés où des arbres mêlent leurs frondaisons avec des frises. Tout est cassé et abîmé, ici. J'ai du mal à marcher. Je n'arrête pas de buter sur les pierres. Un tas s'effondre sous moi. Je tombe. Mes genoux sont en sang. Je pleure, hurle mon incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Orreaga ?

Et il se met à rire. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire avec lui ou me sentir bête. Il se penche, me prend dans sans bras. Montre au loin la montagne sur laquelle s'accrochent toutes ces maisons. « Tu vois ? C'est là que nous allons. C'est là qu'il t'attend. »

* * *

 

Dans les bras d'Orreaga, je regarde la montagne s'approcher de moi. Cela avait l'air si petit, à peine un jouet. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela. C'est immense. On dirait qu'elle veut entrer dans le ciel. Je vois des temples. Beaucoup de temples. Pas un seul n'est identique à l'autre. Leurs colonnes s'élèvent, supportent des frontons où se trouve toujours un nouveau signe étrange. Le premier, celui que je vois le mieux d'ici, représente des cornes. Est-ce une étable ? Y a-t-il des moutons dans un tel endroit ?

Je dois avoir posé ma question à haute voix. Orreaga éclate de rire et me dépose sur le sol. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme cela. Penché, les mains sur les genoux, la tête à ma hauteur. Il cherche l'air, les épaules secouées au rythme de son rire. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, je suis furieux. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de moi. Tu le sais, Orreaga ?

Quand il reprend son souffle, ses yeux pétillent. Il explique, je m'étonne. Quoi ? Quelqu'un habite dans l'étable ? Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui ?

Je sursaute quand une voix retentit derrière nous :

\- Alors Orreaga, tu ne prends toujours pas l'avion ?

Lorsque je me retourne, je suis ébloui. Le soleil se reflète sur une armure, dorée. Une cape blanche. Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'éclat. Mon regard remonte, je vois de longs cheveux blonds au niveau de la taille. Je suis leurs méandres sur l'armure scintillante, rencontre une nuque d'albâtre, des lèvres fines, un regard aussi bleu que le ciel des longs étés. Un si doux visage. Une si tendre voix. Il ou elle - Mon jugement s'arrête sur l'un pour repartir vers l'autre. – est magnifique, angélique. Oui, c'est cela le mot qu'elles utilisaient à l'orphelinat devant ces statues si belles. Angélique.

\- « Anaël. Faut-il vraiment que tu m'en fasses la remarque à chaque fois ? »

_L'apparition sourit._

\- « Un Chevalier d'or qui refuse de prendre l'avion ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur, Cabri.

\- Si l'homme était fait pour voler, il aurait eu des ailes.

\- Va donc dire cela au Sagittaire. »

_L'Ange remarque soudain ma présence, se penche vers moi. Ses yeux me sondent, me transpercent. Je ne sais toujours pas si cet être est masculin ou féminin. Peut-être est-il les deux ?_

\- « Est-ce lui ?

\- Anaël, je te présente Shura. C'est lui que Shion a ressenti. Shura, voici Anaël, le Chevalier d'or du Cancer. »

* * *

 

Il est imposant, majestueux. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Une telle douceur émane de son regard.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés, Orreaga, Anaël et moi, il s'est levé de son trône. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon maître et l'Ange s'agenouiller devant ce personnage. Je suis resté ébahi entre eux, leurs épaules plus basses que les miennes, leurs yeux ne regardant que le marbre blanc et lisse. Quelle personne pouvait donc faire ployer ainsi de tels hommes ?

Orreaga me tire par le bras, murmure : « Incline-toi ». Il serre mon poignet si fort. Je ploie les genoux, me retrouve sur le sol, fixant la silhouette aux cheveux verts qui avance vers nous.

Tout ce qui m'entoure est si étrange. Cette arène où des combats hors du commun avaient lieu. Ces temples immenses où habitent des gens. Cet Ange en armure d'or. Et cet inconnu qui nous domine tous. Où m'as-tu emmené, Orreaga ?

Plus ce nouveau personnage s'approche de moi, plus je sens de l'air chaud m'envelopper. Il fait si bon, si doux. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule sur le sol et de dormir. C'est si apaisant.

Shion. Son nom. Shion. Je hoche la tête. Me rappeler son nom.

Dans ce palais, j'ai entrevu un autre enfant. Il me regardait, s'est enfui dès qu'Orrega a regardé dans sa direction.

Anaël dit qu'il est orphelin comme moi, que lui et son frère habitent au Palais avec Shion.

Et moi, Orreaga ? Où vais-je vivre ?


	3. Tempus fugit

C'est bizarre comme je me suis vite habitué à ce nouveau lieu. Les arènes, les thermes, les escaliers et la Maison. Et le rituel de passage dans les Temples : les talons qui résonnent sur le marbre, une voix qui demande si son propriétaire peut traverser. Certaines nuits, ils me réveillent. Orreaga leur répond, j'entends ensuite son pas qui se dirige lentement vers ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre alors en gémissant, j'entrevois la flamme qui éclaire le visage inquiet de mon maître.

\- Il t'a réveillé ?

Il s'assied au bord de mon lit, dépose la bougie sur la petite table de nuit. J'aime quand sa main ébouriffe mes cheveux et qu'il me sourit.

\- La discrétion ne sied pas à Anaël.

Il soupire, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il aime bien que l'ange le dérange. Il me recouche, remonte le drap sur moi et le murmure de sa voix emplit le silence de la chambre. Sur les murs, j'ai l'impression de voir des champs de bataille, des armures scintillantes, des ennemis vaincus. Je m'endors dans le bruit des combats.

 

* * *

 

Orreaga ne se montre pas souvent en armure. Les autres chevaliers brillent de leur or ou de leur argent, mais pas mon maître. Il dit qu'il préfère rester « comme ça ». Pourtant…

La 1ère fois que je l'ai vu revêtir l'armure d'or du Capricorne, je suis resté muré dans le silence par l'émotion. Je revois la boîte s'ouvrir, l'or étinceler. La forme de l'animal émerger de l'obscurité de son écrin. Les pièces de l'armure qui viennent épouser le corps de mon maître, le revêtir de brillance. Son air gêné quand il regarde dans ma direction.

\- Shura, ferme-moi cette bouche ! Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que tu vois une armure d'or, tout de même !

Il sort de la pièce, emportant la lumière comme si elle s'était figée dans le métal.

 

* * *

 

Je ne suis pas le seul enfant dans le Sanctuaire. J'ai d'abord découvert celui qui m'espionnait le jour de mon arrivée. Aioros habite avec Shion. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Son tout jeune frère, un bébé en fait, Aioria et les jumeaux Kanon et Saga sont aussi logés dans le palais du Pope. Je m'entends bien avec Aioros. Il me protège quand les jumeaux m'ennuient.

 

* * *

 

Les jumeaux. Je me souviens encore de leur rencontre.

Les escaliers me semblent sans fin. Les yeux fixés sur les marches, comme d'habitude, j'essaie de les compter. Une ombre s'allonge soudain sur le marbre. Elle emporte avec elle la brillance de la pierre et mon compte. Je relève la tête lentement. Aurais-je dérangé un Chevalier ? Je retiens mon souffle.

Je respire à nouveau quand je détaille la silhouette. Pas d'armure, juste une tenue d'entraînement. Il a l'air un peu plus âgé que moi. 3-4 ans, pas plus. Ses cheveux sont étonnants. Ce bleu. Est-ce naturel ? Il me parle, se présente. Saga. Je hoche la tête, énonce mon prénom. Je le vois sourire et me tendre la main en signe de bienvenue.

\- Bienvenue dans quoi ?

Il se retourne, monte les dernières marches.

\- Bienvenue dans la Maison qui sera bientôt la mienne. Celle des Gémeaux.

Aux côtés de Saga, je traverse cette Maison vide d'habitant. Son intérieur est si triste. Si j'écoute bien, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre les murs pleurer. Alors, c'est comme cela, lorsqu'il n'y a plus de chevalier pour porter l'armure d'or liée au Temple ? Cette détresse, cette tristesse. Elles me glacent le sang. Au détour d'un couloir, il me semble avoir entrevu l'armure des Gémeaux pleurer.

Je suis pressé d'être libéré de cette douleur oppressante. Je dépasse Saga dans le dernier couloir, à la recherche de la lumière. J'entends son pas disparaître derrière moi.

Le soleil inonde l'espace. Je dois mettre la main au-dessus des yeux pour ne pas foncer sur les statues qui bordent la terrasse. Un sifflement retentit lorsque je passe un piédestal. Je me retourne vivement et découvre Saga assis contre la pierre.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Tu étais derrière moi.

\- Tu ne connais pas la téléportation ? - Il saute au pied de la statue, me regarde narquois. – Il ne t'apprend pas cela Orreaga ?

Gêné, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Il me tourne autour. Son sourire. Il ressemble à un chat qui s'apprête à jouer avec une souris.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas assez doué pour cela. Ou tu n'es pas celui destiné à la porter.

\- À porter quoi ? Orreaga a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour l'instant. Qu'il m'apprendrait.

J'ai du mal à retenir ma colère. Je n'admets pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon maître. Je me fiche qu'il soit plus grand, plus fort que moi. Je ne le laisserai pas prononcer une parole de plus. Je serre les poings, me mets en garde.

La voix dans mon dos me cloue sur place. Saga ? Je me retourne, regarde éberlué les 2 copies du même être autour de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de te jouer ainsi de lui, Kanon. Seuls les Chevaliers du Bélier maîtrisent la téléportation ici. Mon frère n'en est pas plus capable que moi, Shura.

\- Des jumeaux ? Vous êtes jumeaux ?

Je m'éloigne tandis qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Mêmes vêtements, même taille. Je me demande un instant s'ils ont des pensées communes. Cela doit être si étrange. Savoir qu'un autre soi existe. L'avoir en face de soi, pouvoir lui parler, chercher une différence. Je dois être perdu dans mes pensées depuis un moment. L'un d'eux me secoue l'épaule.

\- Hé, ho ! Tu dors debout ?

\- Doucement, Kanon. Il ne doit pas avoir vu souvent des jumeaux.

\- Ouais, faut dire que tu ferais peur à n'importe qui.

Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver les différences entre eux. L'azur des cheveux, plus clair chez Kanon. Cette certitude dans les yeux de Saga, comme s'il savait qu'il aurait un jour le monde entre ses mains.

 

* * *

 

Parfois, les autres s'entraînent. Je reste alors assis avec Shion et Aioria sur les marches des arènes. J'ai beau être habitué à la présence du Grand Pope, je me sens toujours si petit devant lui, même si c'est réellement le cas. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, serrant son protégé dans ses bras. Je trouve ces sourcils si bizarres. Comment est-il possible d'en avoir de tels ? J'ai l'impression qu'il devine mes pensées quand il éclate de rire devant mon air investigateur. Je tourne la tête vers le centre des arènes.

Les jumeaux sont puissants au combat, mais mon préféré c'est Aioros. Je crie à chacune de ces victoires, serre les poings quand je le sens en difficulté. A côté de moi, Shion rit de mon enthousiasme. Je voudrais tant devenir comme Aioros.

Orreaga dit que je suis trop jeune pour m'entraîner comme eux. Et que ce n'est pas le bon endroit. Son seul « entraînement » avec moi consiste à me faire courir à sa suite sur ces rochers et pentes escarpées. Je crois que mon maître me prend pour une chèvre.

Le soir, je regarde le soleil se coucher sur le Sanctuaire. Les marbres blancs qui s'illuminent, la lumière qui lutte contre l'obscurité et finit par mourir en ayant inondé le monde de couleurs chaudes. C'est si beau. Je me sens si bien. J'aimerais rester ici. Je voudrais que le temps se suspende maintenant.

 

* * *

 

Orreaga a dit que nous partions demain


	4. Ce qui se murmure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de yaoi dans cette bio, mais ces 2 personnages s'appellent, se veulent. Je n'ai pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour les imaginer face à face, pour sentir les doigts d'Anaël se nouer à ceux d'Orreaga, pour voir les sourires complices qui se croisent. Je n'ai pas le courage de leur refuser cet amour.  
> Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez ce chapitre. C'est un petit bonus que m'ont murmuré les voix emmêlées d'Anaël et d'Orreaga.

Je me réveille lentement. Instinctivement, je sais que le soleil n'est pas encore levé, que la nuit me cache. Là, quelques Maisons plus haut, mon apprenti est au creux des rêves, sauvant le monde et protégeant notre déesse. Je soupire, libéré de mon magistrat. Ce moment est pour moi. Rien qu'à moi. Encore quelques heures avant que le jour n'efface à nouveau ce rêve. Avant que le monde ne nous rattrape, que nous ne redevenions qui nous sommes. Que l'astre éblouissant nous enlève l'un à l'autre, que se lève le rideau sur notre scène : les Chevaliers bons camarades.

Je me relève dans le clair de lune, regarde sur le côté, découvre ce corps qui me transcende à chaque fois que je l'effleure. Je murmure au creux de la nuit : Anaël. A chaque fois que je prononce ton prénom, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'arrête, que je touche du doigt la divinité, que je tiens entre mes mains le destin du monde. Je sais que je t'appartiens, que je donnerais l'univers et plus pour te serrer dans mes bras. J'irais au fond des Enfers chercher l'ange. Anaël, mon amour.

Le drap rejeté laisse entrevoir le creux de tes reins où tes longs cheveux blonds dessinent des volutes. La blancheur de ta peau irradie sous l'astre nocturne. Y poser les doigts, encore. Cette envie. Ce besoin. Athéna, me pardonnez-vous cette addiction ? Ressentez-vous l'amour du Capricorne pour lui ? L'approuvez-vous ? Nous condamnez-nous ?

J'enlève doucement les cheveux de cette peau dont la seule vue me brûle. Je glisse mes doigts sur elle, ressens son contact au tréfonds de mon corps. Passer mes doigts sur ta taille, glisser au creux de ton dos. Suivre le tracé de ta colonne vertébrale, sentir ton corps onduler sous mon sillage. Me pencher, dégager ta nuque de tes cheveux, effleurer de mes lèvres le creux de ton cou. M'enivrer de ton parfum, être contre toi.

Entendre ta respiration s'accélérer, guetter les signes de ton réveil. Oser frôler de mes doigts l'orbe de ta fesse, sentir ton corps frissonner, commander l'éveil de ton âme et murmurer encore au creux de la nuit les syllabes qui me font frémir : Anaël.

Sentir ta main remonter le long de mon bras, guetter la lumière de ton regard. Ce coin de ciel au milieu de la nuit qui se pose sur moi, éveille encore mon envie. Ce sourire quand je me penche pour t'embrasser.

Soupirer, mêler nos langues, nos Cosmos. Jouer cette partition sur ta peau, Anaël, sublimer le concert de nos corps du bout des doigts, jusqu'à tirer de toi, mon instrument, les sons avec lesquels mon corps entre en résonance.

Les yeux fermés sous tes lèvres qui parcourent ma gorge, tes mains qui explorent ma peau. Crier ton nom jusqu'aux étoiles, tenter de retenir l'instant.

Anaël. Anaël. Mon ange.


	5. Départ

Je serre contre moi mon balluchon, relève la tête vers mon maître. Alors, c'est vrai, nous partons ? Je dois encore tout quitter ? Tout laisser ? Saga, Kanon, Aioros et son frère ? Les jeux après les entrainements, les histoires de Shion sur fond de soleil couchant ? C'est ça que tu veux vraiment, Orreaga ? Déchirer encore mon univers ? Cela ne t'a-t-il donc pas suffi de m'arracher à l'orphelinat. Me donner tout ceci et me l'enlever. Est-ce cela la leçon que je dois retenir, maître ? Toute ma vie ne sera-t-elle que cela : devoir couper les ponts ? Tout perdre à chaque fois ?

Ne reviendrons-nous pas sur nos pas ? Nous pouvons encore le faire. Il suffit de remonter ces marches, entrer à nouveau dans ce que je considère comme ma maison. Nous pourrions déposer nos affaires, rouvrir les pièces. Et rendre la vie au Xème Temple. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Et pourtant, tu ne le feras pas.

Tout ce que je vivais ici glisse lentement vers le souvenir. Je pensais que cela durerait tout le temps. Vivre sans contrainte temporelle, un éternel présent. Mon dernier rêve d'enfant. Ton enseignement du jour vient de le briser. Est-ce que tu réalises seulement cela ?

Dois-je oublier le soleil se levant sur le Sanctuaire ? Ses rayons entrant dans la Maison du Capricorne ? Les dessins qu'ils laissent sur les colonnes lorsque le jour fait faiblir l'obscurité ? Les bruits de la nuit qui me semblaient si effrayants, emplis de menaces les premiers jours mais auxquels je me suis habitué ? Cette musique nocturne qui accompagne la voix d'Orreaga quand il me borde ?

Et puis, cet endroit où nous nous retrouvons tous après les entrainements. Là, cachée dans la montagne, cette maisonnette que nous avons construite avec des pierres trouvées dans le Sanctuaire. Ce lieu secret où nous nous asseyons tous en rond. Notre cachette où il n'y a plus de « futur » Gold. Là où nous redevenons enfin ce que nous sommes : des enfants que le destin a emportés dans son tourbillon. Nos fous rires aux blagues de Kanon. Les yeux sombres de Saga quand son jumeau passe les bornes. Regarder encore Aioria qui s'endort dans les bras de son grand frère. Je voudrais que tout reste comme cela. Pourquoi me priver de ces moments, Orreaga ?

Je sais qu'il fait chaud, mais le froid qui rampe dans mon cœur est si fort. Je sens ses doigts s'étendre sur ma peau, s'insinuer dans mes articulations. Si puissant qu'il me cloue sur place. La séparation est si rude. Ca fait si mal, maître.

Aioria quitte la main de Shion et me serre contre lui. Pour une fois, Kanon ne trouve rien à dire.

Aioros s'approche de moi. Je crois que c'est lui que je regretterai le plus. Je suis incapable d'entendre ce qu'il me dit. Si concentré sur la douleur du départ. Tellement conscient de ce que je laisse. Il me serre dans ses bras, le son de sa voix brise enfin le mur de silence. « À bientôt, Shura »

A côté de moi, Shion s'éloigne et laisse Anaël parler à mon maître. Leurs paroles ne sont qu'un murmure. Il me semble déceler un geste retenu, une main qui s'élève et retombe.

Aioros me lâche. Je suis sur le point de pleurer.

Ai-je vraiment vu cette tristesse dans les yeux de l'ange ?


	6. Espagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à mon Capricorne pour son idée géniale des archives.

C'est si dur. Voilà plus d'un an que nous sommes arrivés ici, dans cette maisonnette en Espagne. Elle est coincée au pied d'une montagne, lovée entre les rochers, rustre et pourtant accueillante.

Je me souviens du visage d'Orreaga lorsqu'il l'a aperçue de loin. Il était si taciturne depuis son départ du Sanctuaire. Il avait dû aussi laisser tant de choses là-bas. C'est la 1ère fois que son regard s'illuminait depuis notre départ. Il semblait retrouver une vieille connaissance, une amie à qui l'on n'a pas écrit, mais à qui l'on pensait pourtant souvent.

C'est là qu'Orreaga s'est entraîné et son maître et le maître de son maître. Le poids de cette filiation pèse si fort sur mes épaules le 1er jour de mon « vrai » entraînement.

 

* * *

 

 

Quoi ? Eclater cette pierre ? Comme cela à mains nues ? Ressentir la matière, ce qui la fait exister, la maintient soudée. Et tout rompre ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est une simple pierre.

Je ferme les yeux, essaie de me concentrer. Je n'entends rien d'autre que le battement de mon cœur. Et je ne vois rien. J'ai si peur de te décevoir Orreaga. J'inspire profondément. Et je frappe cette pierre, espérant naïvement un miracle. Comme si la compréhension allait naître d'elle-même.

Je sens les os de mon auriculaire résonner sous le coup, trembler. Ils essaient d'encaisser le choc avant de rompre. La douleur, la déception. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal. Les larmes montent dans mes yeux tandis qu'Orreaga s'approche de moi.

Il se met à ma hauteur comme il l'a fait tant de fois, ébouriffe mes cheveux, attrape ma main. « Montre-moi » J'ai si mal. Il regarde un instant ma main endolorie, relève la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien. Enfin, presque rien.

\- Mais je… Je n'ai pas réussi.

Les sanglots font trembler ma voix. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais réussir du 1er coup. Mais (il pose la pointe de son index à hauteur de mon cœur) là, se trouve la force qui te permettra d'y arriver. Tu doutes peut-être, mais elle est là. Tu dois juste arriver à l'écouter, à l'apprivoiser. Shion ne peut pas se tromper. Je ne peux pas me fourvoyer non plus. Recommence.

Et j'ai continué, frappé à nouveau cette pierre. Au point d'avoir la main en sang. Et puis, je l'ai senti. Palpitante en moi. Si ténue au début. Fermer les yeux, la sentir grandir en moi. Voir ce que cache la matière, la structure. Visualiser les liens. Imaginer en souriant l'épée. Tout trancher.

Les débris de la pierre retombent autour de moi. Je ris. J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai vue ! Elle était là ! Je me retourne vers Orreaga. Son sourire, son regard en ce moment me plaisent tant. Je rougis. J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il ressemble à un père fier de son fils.

Les entraînements se sont succédé. Les pierres étaient de plus en plus grosses. Le jour où mon épée a éventré la falaise, Orreaga est resté tard le soir sur la terrasse. Je le cherchais dans la maison et je l'ai trouvé, là, assis sur le sol à regarder le soleil mourir. C'est la 1ère fois qu'il m'est apparu si vieux. Pourtant 42 ans, cela n'est pas tellement. Les lumières dorées ont caressé ses rides. Il a soupiré quand la chaleur de l'astre l'a effleuré encore un instant avant de disparaître derrière les montagnes. J'ai vu ses lèvres murmurer un mot que je n'ai pas perçu.

 

* * *

 

 

Orreaga est bizarre depuis quelques jours. Il sifflote, regarde le ciel en souriant. Il n'écoute pas ce que je dis, perdu, les yeux dans le vague. Son attitude a débuté le jour où le facteur, rouge, essoufflé d'être monté à pied jusqu'ici, lui a remis cette lettre. Les yeux de mon maître ont pétillé quand ils se sont posés sur l'enveloppe, sur cette écriture.

Il nous a plantés là, le facteur et moi. Partant avec sa lettre à l'autre bout de la terrasse, comme un enfant emportant un trésor. Ses doigts ont défait frénétiquement l'enveloppe, le sourire qui s'est installé sur ses lèvres à la lecture des mots n'a pas disparu depuis.

 

* * *

 

 

Il fait si froid ce matin. Je m'extrais du lit, frissonnant. J'enfile rapidement un manteau, mes bottes. Je cours dans la neige jusqu'au torrent qui coule un peu plus bas. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas gelé. Je souris, regarde la vapeur que mon souffle éveille dans le froid. C'est vrai que je peux toujours briser la glace avec Excalibur. (Orreaga dit que c'est le nom que porte mon épée), mais je n'ai pas envie de trancher la beauté de l'hiver. Je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau bondissante entre les berges gelées. Je remplis le seau, retourne en courant vers la maison.

Je trouve mon maître accroupi devant l'âtre en train de raviver le feu. Il tourne la tête à mon arrivée, souris.

\- Tu es déjà levé ? C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas d'entraînement.

\- Un jour spécial ?

\- Shura (Il rit), quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Ben, (Je fouille dans ma mémoire. Les jours paraissent s'écouler sans intervention du temps, ici. Rien ne ressemble autant à la veille que le lendemain) 10 ou 12 janvier.

\- Le 12. Et ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire !

Il sourit, me prend dans ses bras « Bon anniversaire, Shura ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette boule au creux de l'estomac. Pourquoi ces larmes qu'il essuie sur ma joue d'un revers de la main. Ses yeux bruns me regardent si tendrement.

Il prend ma main, y dépose un objet froid. Referme mes doigts dessus. Une clef.

\- Tu te rappelles la pièce toujours fermée dans la Maison du Capricorne ? C'est la bibliothèque. Avec toutes les archives des générations antérieures. Mon maître, son maître. Encore avant. J'ai fait faire une copie de la clef. Elle est pour toi. Tu pourras y aller quand tu voudras.

Des archives ? Des récits des Guerres Saintes ? D'autres apprentis devenus des Chevaliers ? Être un maillon d'une immense chaîne qui remonte à la nuit des temps. Je n'ai peut-être que 7 ans, mais je mesure pleinement la valeur de ce cadeau. Je crois que je ne suis plus cet orphelin face à cet étranger. Non, je sais. Je fais partie de quelque chose, je ne suis plus seul.

La porte s'ouvre comme un courant d'air. Le froid envahit la pièce, les flammes du feu vacillent sous le vent. Une silhouette encapuchonnée passe le seuil, rapidement suivie de 2 autres. Je sens l'aura de mon maître s'agiter alors qu'il se relève lentement, avance vers les nouveaux arrivants, écartant les bras en un geste de bienvenue.

\- Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans cette humble demeure.

« Ca », répond l'étranger en ôtant la neige de son capuchon, « pour être humble et perdue au milieu de nulle part, tu as tout à fait raison, Cabri ».

Le capuchon tombe, révélant le regard azur et les boucles d'or d'Anaël.

\- Alors, il paraît qu'il y a un anniversaire quelque part ? Bon anniversaire, apprenti-Chèvre. Je vous ai amené des invités. Allez, les apprentis, présentez-vous.

Il pousse les derniers arrivants vers nous.

\- Nous avons ici (il enlève la capuche, révélant un visage au sourire narquois et un regard hanté par l'ombre) Angelo.

\- Alors, c'est ça un lieu d'entraînement ? Une maison de bergers, oui ! Où sont les ennemis à tuer ? Que je me repaisse de leur douleur.

-On se calme, Angelo. Tu seras couvert de sang à satiété bien assez tôt. Oui, il est un peu, comment dire, particulier. Et voici Aphrodite.

L'ange n'a pas le temps d'ôter la capuche qu'elle se baisse, révélant une mer de cheveux turquoise et un visage aux traits fins. Une fille ? J'ai dû parler tout haut car la fille en question s'avance vers moi et me gifle.

\- Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Je suis un garçon.

\- Ouais, et c'est étonnant. T'aurais été trop mignonne avec des tresses, répond Angelo.

\- Non, mais c'est fini, tortionnaire d'animaux !

Anaël s'interpose entre les deux, soupire en regardant mon maître.

\- Et c'est comme ça depuis la Suède. Je suis content de prendre l'avion, moi ! Les trajets auraient encore été plus longs.

\- Débarrassez-vous de ces manteaux mouillés et venez vous réchauffer.

 

* * *

 

 

C'est si étrange comme leur présence fait vivre cette maison. Mon maître déjà d'humeur joviale les derniers jours est totalement ravi. Je sens la chaleur émaner de son Cosmos et de celui d'Anaël. Je ris à l'air outré d'Aphrodite quand Angelo l'ennuie. C'est un peu comme avant. Là, au Sanctuaire.

Le soir, je dois partager ma chambre avec eux deux. Je sais que nous restons éveillés trop tard, que mon maître entend sûrement nos murmures. Mais il doit être d'accord avec cela. C'est un jour particulier, il a dit. Mon anniversaire et la découverte de 2 amis. Amis. Est-ce le bon terme ? Je ne les connais depuis seulement quelques heures. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous resterons ensemble plus tard, quoi qu'il arrive. Je m'endors en écoutant Aphrodite chanter des berceuses de son pays. Il paraît qu'il y fait froid. Très souvent.


	7. Ce qui se murmure (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi : ne lisez pas ce chapitre! C'est comme le précédent "Ce qui se murmure" : un bonus à la fic.

 

Derrière la porte close de la chambre d'Orreaga, des murmures se mêlent.

\- Si long.

Des doigts courent sur une peau frémissante.

\- Trop long.

\- Pourquoi rester ici, alors ?

Des lèvres effleurent un torse.

\- J'ai besoin de calme. L'agitation du Sanctuaire, les banquets. Tout cela n'est que distraction à l'enseignement.

Une main repousse des cheveux blonds sur une peau d'albâtre.

\- Suis-je aussi une distraction ?

Un soupir quand un corps passe au-dessus de l'autre.

\- Tu sais bien que non.

Une caresse au creux des reins fait naître un gémissement.

\- Pourquoi nous infliger cette distance ?

Une cuisse se relève dans un froissement de drap.

\- Cela doit être ainsi, Anaël.

Un corps se cambre, une morsure marque une nuque.

\- Je voudrais que cela soit différent.

Des lèvres retiennent un cri quand 2 corps fusionnent.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange.


	8. Ce Diable d'Ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel : Orreaga et Anaël sont nés de mon imagination. Quant à Leila de Cassiopée, je l'ai empruntée à ma complice Your_Sword.
> 
> Je vous laisse en compagnie de l'Ange infernal. :) Bien que les 3 petits le soient tout autant. Chut, je n'en dirai pas plus. A vous de le découvrir.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Orreaga rongeait sa rage en même temps qu'il martyrisait le journal que l'hôtesse lui avait remis. Il le pliait, le dépliait, en déchirait de petits morceaux, qu'il stockait consciencieusement dans le cendrier, avant de le froisser à nouveau dans un grognement de mécontentement. Non, c'était bien plus que du mécontentement, c'était de la rage. Il bougonna à haute voix :

« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me faire céder. »

Le regard bleu d'Anaël quitta les pitreries des enfants pour venir se poser sur le Capricorne ronchon.

« Comment ai-je réussi cette prouesse ? » Un sourire enjôleur heurta le mur de rancœur d'Orreaga. Mais le Crabe ne se démonta pas.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Shura écarquillait les yeux. C'est à peine s'il avait osé s'asseoir sur le siège au revêtement bleu si moelleux. Cela semblait trop beau pour lui. Orreaga l'élevait à la dure. Le confort de la maisonnette en Espagne était plus que rudimentaire. Mais nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Âge, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, lorsque la lettre du Sanctuaire était arrivée, Anaël avait pris le taureau ou plutôt le Capricorne par les cornes.

Il avait d'abord fallu que le Cabri admette qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation du Grand Pope. Chaque argument avait été habilement contré par l'Ange, augmentant d'autant la frustration de l'espagnol.

\- « Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller me noyer dans cette foule. C'est bruyant, il n'y a pas moyen de se concentrer. Tu trouves cela amusant, toi ? Tellement de monde qu'il n'y a plus moyen de faire un pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Une telle invitation est un ordre.

\- Shura n'est pas prêt.

\- Aphrodite et Angelo non plus, mais cela leur fera du bien. Ils pourront s'évaluer face aux autres. Et puis, ton apprenti reverra ses amis.

\- Nous arriverons trop tard. Cela a lieu dans 5 jours. »

On pouvait dire que cet argument-là, Anaël l'avait non seulement attendu, mais anticipé. A la lueur dansante des bougies, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Orreaga. Ses lèvres s'étaient relevées, dévoilant l'éclat nacré de sa dentition parfaite. Sa main jouait négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux. Il était irrésistible ainsi et il le savait. Il avait ensuite déclaré dans le plus grand calme :

« L'avion du Sanctuaire part demain soir. »

La colère du Capricorne avait fait trembler son Cosmos. Anaël était prêt à jurer que même les murs centenaires de la maisonnette avaient frémi à son ire.

« C'est hors de question ! Je ne mettrai pas un orteil dans cette boîte de conserve volante ! »

Il avait commencé à se relever du lit. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Si chaude. L'aura apaisante d'Anaël avait empli la pièce. Les doigts avaient glissé sur le torse, suivi une cicatrice. Le reste avait suivi, naturellement. Jusqu'à cette question, suspendue dans l'air de la cabine de l'avion aux couleurs du Sanctuaire.

\- « Comment ai-je fait ? Je m'en souviens très bien, Orreaga. D'abord – son œil pétillait – je t'ai poussé sur le lit. Puis, je me suis assis sur toi et j'ai…

\- Ca suffit ! Pas devant les enfants, Crabe dévergondé ! »

Anaël éclata de rire. Son Cabri aux joues rouges était impayable. Angelo avait relevé la tête au rire de l'Ange. Il envoya un coup de coude bien placé à Shura qui avait le nez et les mains collés sur le hublot. Un avion, un aéroport, voilà de quoi subjuguer ce jeune garçon qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ni à l'orphelinat, ni dans les montagnes. Bien sûr, il savait ce que c'était, mais le voir pour de vrai, monter dans un avion, ça c'était l'aventure ! Avec un grand A ! Alors, son coup de coude, son copain de Crabe allait le payer. On ne le dérangeait pas de sa contemplation pour rien.

« Aïe ! T'as fini, oui ? T'as tout plein de place là-bas ! Anaël a dit que j'avais le droit de me mettre près de la fenêtre ! »

Angelo, pouffant de rire, tendit le doigt vers les sièges de leurs maîtres où un Orreaga cramoisi croisait les bras à côté d'un Cancer en plein fou-rire.

« Ton maître s'est encore fait avoir, Shura ! »

Le jeune Capricorne abattit sa main sur le doigt tendu.

\- « D'abord, tu n'as pas à te moquer de mon maître, monsieur l'apprenti-Crustacé !

\- T'as un problème, Chevreau ? »

Le ton montait dangereusement entre eux lorsqu'un « Ooooooooooh ! Qu'elle est belle » retentit à côté d'eux. Aphrodite, qui avait entrepris de décorer la cabine de roses, laissa tomber celle qu'il tenait entre les mains pour se précipiter à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta devant elle et, la fixant de ses grands yeux, lui tendit le bouquet de roses qu'il venait de créer. Stoppée dans son avancée par ce cadeau inattendu et parfumé, Leila de Cassiopée se pencha vers son jeune admirateur. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Par-dessus les fleurs, son regard sombre croisa celui du futur Poisson. Elle posa délicatement les mains sur les siennes et lui enleva les roses.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de rougir tandis que les 2 grands se retenaient de rire en se donnant des coups de coude.

\- « Aphrodite est amoureux ! Aphrodite est amoureux !

\- Nan ! Suis pas amoureux ! Elle est jolie, c'est tout ! »

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son siège en se croisant les bras.

\- « He bien, Leila ! Tes entrées sont toujours aussi remarquables », dit doucement Anaël. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en lui montrant le siège face à lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que le jeune Aphrodite prit possession du siège à côté d'elle. Il levait vers la jeune femme un regard admiratif.

\- « Pas autant que ton sourire, Ange.

\- Je ne te savais pas dans le coin.

\- J'avais une mission un peu particulière. – Elle fixa Orreaga – Je devais ramener un certain Chevalier un peu allergique aux moyens de transport modernes. Mais je vois que tu t'es très bien débrouillé sans moi.

\- Ca va, ça va ! J'y suis dans cet avion. Mais c'est bien la dernière fois. Et cet ange du diable pourra bien me faire tout ce qu'il veut, je ne cèderai plus !

\- Si tu le dis, mon cher. », murmura son voisin.

Anaël posa l'air de rien son écharpe sur la main d'Orreaga qui s'était crispée sur l'accoudoir. Il glissa la sienne sous le tissu. La soie se souleva légèrement sous le trajet de ses doigts, faisant miroiter sa couleur océan. Il savait pertinemment que la Chevalière de Cassiopée n'était pas dupe de son petit manège et que si elle reportait son attention sur Aphrodite pour l'instant c'était par politesse et pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait : réconforter Orreaga, lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et aussi un peu se faire pardonner de son effronterie.

Les doigts de l'Ange passèrent sur le dos de la main du Capricorne. Ils s'aventurèrent plus loin, caressant cette peau contre laquelle il aimait se perdre la nuit et la journée aussi lorsque leurs emplois du temps le permettaient. Orreaga releva la tête, sourit au Cancer et leurs doigts se nouèrent. Face à eux, Leila glissait avec désinvolture une rose carmin dans l'océan de boucles d'Aphrodite qui était aux anges.


	9. Retour au Sanctuaire

**Grèce, piste d’atterrissage réservée au Sanctuaire**

Au grand bonheur d’Orreaga, la boîte de conserve volante daigna enfin poser ses roues sur le sol. Quel soulagement ! Terminée cette impression d’être suspendu dans le ciel par un fil prêt à se casser. Plus de trous d’air, de soubresauts. Rien que cette bonne vieille terre bien rassurante sous ses pieds. Il exultait, respirant l’air pur de l’extérieur. Ce n’était pas comme l’air vicié de cette cabine. Il était ravi d’avoir retrouvé la terre ferme. Pour un peu, il se serait pris pour le souverain pontife en embrassant le sol à la descente de l’avion.

Le Capricorne se retourna. Derrière lui, cela traînait. Aphrodite ne lâchait pas Leila d’une semelle, serrant la main du Chevalier d’argent de toutes ses forces. Il s’agrippait à la jeune femme comme si… - le Cabri déglutit – elle était sa mère. Evidemment, il ne lui appartenait pas de juger la pratique du Sanctuaire, mais il était clair qu’une présence maternelle auprès des enfants ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Même si la plupart des apprentis étaient orphelins, une figure féminine, à défaut de maternelle, dans leur entourage ne pouvait que leur être profitable. Il essaierait de parler à Leila. Peut-être, pourrait-elle de temps en temps s’occuper aussi des enfants ?

Encore sur l’escalier mobile, Anaël exhortait Shura et Angelo à descendre. Les deux grands avaient pu visiter le cockpit durant le vol. Evidemment, ils avaient voulu piloter, requête que le commandant, en phase d’approche, avait refusée. Même si Shura n’avait pas apprécié la décision, il avait néanmoins regagné sa place, boudeur, sans trop faire d’histoires. Pour Angelo, cela avait été autre chose. Anaël avait dû intervenir, lui rappeler qu’un élève devait écouter les adultes et son maître avant de canaliser la montée de Cosmos du garçon. Vaincu par la force tranquille du Chevalier du Cancer, l’apprenti avait baissé les yeux et contenu sa rage. On avait frôlé la catastrophe aérienne. Tout ceci ne faisait qu’ajouter à la méfiance d’Orreaga pour la technologie… Anaël aurait du fil à retordre avec un tel apprenti.

Le Capricorne soupira et tendit son regard vers les montagnes pierreuses devant lui. Encore quelques heures de marche et il retrouverait sa Maison et sa vue immuable sur le Sanctuaire.  L’ombre et la fraîcheur bienfaisante du marbre, la porte du salon qui grinçait, l’eau à foison dans la salle de bains. C’était aussi bon de revenir chez soi. Il s’arrêta, se perdant dans ses pensées où se mêlaient la solitude bienfaisante dans la maisonnette en Espagne et le confort parfois bienvenu du Xème Temple. Il allait de l’un à l’autre, regrettant l’un quand il était dans l’autre.

Un coup dans son dos le fit se retourner. Shura, qui venait de le percuter, se frottait le nez.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté si brutalement, Maître ? »

Orreaga haussa un sourcil. Non, il n’allait pas étaler ses états d’âme sur le tarmac de l’aéroport.

« Cette question est stupide. Je vous attendais. »

Il ébouriffa au passage les cheveux de son apprenti. Un peu gêné, Shura recula. C’est vrai qu’il grandissait. Voilà, qu’il n’aimait plus les marques d’affection devant les autres. Même si le soir, il avait encore besoin de se blottir contre lui pour écouter les histoires mythologiques qu’il lui racontait. C’était leur moment à eux, l’instant où le jeune apprenti redevenait vraiment un enfant. Le temps passait. Inexorablement.

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, au bas des marches**

Shura regardait avec admiration et étonnement les deux Ors qui s’avançaient vers le petit groupe. Les plumes dorées vibraient doucement sous le vent. Les reflets du soleil sur l’armure aux doubles visages lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Il mit sa main pour se protéger du soleil lorsque les Chevaliers arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Des mains gantées d’Or enlevèrent lentement le heaume de Gemini, laissant libre cours à la cascade de cheveux azur. Le regard chaleureux de Saga se posa sur les nouveaux venus.

\- « Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire.

\- Sa… Saga ? Aiolos ? Vous avez vos armures ? », balbutia Shura, des étoiles dans les yeux. Un clin d’œil masqua un instant un œil couleur océan :

\- Comme tu vois ! Le prochain sera peut-être toi. »

L’apprenti-Cabri bomba le torse à cette idée, s’imaginant avec l’armure d’Or sur ses épaules. Il serait trop classe ! Un peu comme Anaël. Et il ne ferait pas comme son maître. Ah non, lui, il la porterait tout le temps. Sa rêverie dorée fut interrompue par un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

« Eh, la Chèvre, tu nous présentes ou tu gardes tes copains Gold pour toi tout seul ? »

Shura manqua d’assassiner le Crabe du regard, mais Aiolos s’avança en souriant. Il tendit une main à Angelo.

« Aiolos. Aiolos du Sagittaire. Et voici Saga des Gémeaux »

Le futur crustacé décroisa les bras et serra la main de l’Archer. Evidemment, il serra bien plus que d’ordinaire, histoire de bien montrer qu’il était fort, très fort. Et qu’il ne s’en laisserait pas compter par les autres. Il était un homme, un vrai, quoi !

A côté d’Angelo, Aphrodite papillonnait des yeux et détaillant Saga. Il semblait, comme Leila, le trouver à son goût. Il lui tira les cheveux pour lui signaler sa présence. Saga se frotta la tête et posa son regard sur le bleuté.

« Moi, c’est Aphrodite. Et je suis pas une fille ! »

Le Gémeau se pencha en souriant :

«  Bien sûr que tu n’es pas une fille. Cela se voit. Tu dois être le second apprenti d’Anaël. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. »

Il serra à son tour la main d’Aphrodite qui s’empourpra jusqu’aux oreilles. Un grand lui disait qu’il était content de faire sa connaissance.  Et pas n’importe lequel, un Chevalier d’Or ! Le futur Poissons s’intéressa au second Chevalier. C’était vraiment joli, cette armure. Ces épaulettes, toutes ces plumes, et surtout cela brillait. Est-ce que son armure aurait des ailes aussi ? Anaël lui avait dit que son totem était les Poissons. Il lui avait d’ailleurs raconté la jolie histoire d’Aphrodite (c’était la déesse qui avait le même nom que lui !) et d’Éros qui, transformés en poissons, avaient lié leurs queues avec un ruban pour ne pas se perdre. Peut-être aurait-il des nageoires ? Ou son armure était-elle une sirène ?

A côté de lui, Angelo se vantait auprès d’un Aiolos qui semblait très intéressé par les prouesses inventées du crustacé. Et lui, son armure ? Avec des grosses pinces sur les côtés de la tête ? Aphrodite pouffa, générant l’incompréhension chez Saga.

Un peu en retrait, les mains derrière le dos, Kanon pestait. Pourquoi devait-il attendre que son frère devienne potentiellement Grand Pope pour hériter d’une armure ? Cette tradition était stupide. Et les autres, là, béats devant son frère et le Sagittaire. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas le droit à une belle armure lui aussi. Il avait le même âge et était aussi puissant que Saga, après tout ! De frustration, il shoota sur une pierre qui alla s’écraser contre le socle d’une colonne. Il tourna le dos et s’éloigna sans un regard pour le petit groupe. Il avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage, montrer aux deux nouveaux que, lui aussi, il méritait une armure. Il fallait qu’il se calme. Il se mit à courir en direction de l’océan. Les ruines de l’ancien temple surplombant la mer étaient son exutoire. C’était le sol endroit où il n’était pas écrasé par la comparaison avec son frère parfait. Saga le doux, Saga le généreux et l’obéissant. Saga le fort. Saga… Saga… Toujours Saga. Il se laissa tomber sur le vieux sol de marbre. Les embruns jouaient avec ses cheveux, vaporisaient leur eau sur son visage. Petit à petit, il se calmait, tendait son Cosmos vers l’océan, embrassait ce monde liquide du regard. On devait être si bien dans l’eau. Un jour, quand il en aurait marre de tout ce bazar, des armures d’Or qu’on lui refusait, de tous ceux qui vénéraient son frère, quand il ne supporterait plus de voir ce reflet si parfait de lui-même, il partirait.

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, quatrième Temple**

La bougie éclairait le visage d’Anaël. Elle reflétait sa lumière sur sa peau, dansait dans son regard. Il posa négligemment la coque de la pistache sur l’assiette, croquant dans la graine. Pour la vingtième -, ou trentième ?- fois depuis leur retour au Sanctuaire, il écoutait les doléances d’Orreaga.

\- « Il n’est pas prêt. Et il ne le sera pas d’ici cinq jours.

\- Et alors ? Angelo est trop sanguin et Aphrodite débute dans la maîtrise des arcanes des Poissons. Ce n’est pas pour cela que je leur refuse l’accès au tournoi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Crabe. S’il se faisait mal en combattant, s’il était déçu d’être battu ? Pire s’il se faisait écraser par un apprenti plus fort que lui…

\- Ce serait normal. Et une bonne leçon. Comment veux-tu qu’il connaisse son niveau s’il ne se frotte jamais aux autres. C’est pour cela que ces tournois ont été instaurés.

\- Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas, Monsieur l’Ange entraîné en cachette par Elmo au fin fond de nulle part. Tu n’as jamais dû participer à ces concours !

\- C’est vrai que tu as l’air traumatisé d’y avoir pris part, et que tu n’as obtenu aucune armure à cause de cela.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Anaël. Je ne veux pas qu’il se fasse mal, c’est tout. »

La main de l’Ange délaissa le tas de pistaches, s’avança à la rencontre de celle d’Orreaga sur la table.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour le protéger, Cabri. Il faudra bien qu’il connaisse sa valeur. Qu’il gagne ou qu’il soit éliminé au premier tour n’a pas d’importance. Toute expérience est bonne à prendre. »

Il serra doucement les doigts entre les siens, amena à ses lèvres la main du Capricorne. Un sourire passa sur son visage quand il embrassa doucement le dos de la main d’Orreaga.

Derrière la porte entrouverte un apprenti-Cabri fulminait. Bras croisés, il boudait. Comme cela, son maître croyait qu’il se ferait éjecter dès le premier tour ? Qu’il n’était pas prêt ? A quoi ces longues heures à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait Excalibur avaient-elles servi ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas confiance en lui ? Il allait lui montrer qu’il n’était pas mauvais. Qu’il était meilleur qu’Angelo et Aphrodite, meilleur que les autres apprentis. Il sortit sur la terrasse, rageant encore contre Orreaga et sa méfiance. Il allait voir… Il allait voir… Et tout le monde serait étonné par la puissance de Shura, le futur Capricorne !

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, les arènes**

L’arène prenait une autre dimension sous la nuit. La lune n’éclairait que faiblement son cercle parfait. Les pierres semblaient dormir. Le sable était repu des coups, de la sueur et du sang. Les nuages passaient dans le ciel, voilaient l’astre. Ils mangeaient avidement sa lumière. Shura frissonna un peu. Même si l’on était en plein été, au beau milieu de la nuit, il faisait tout de même frais.

« On fugue, Cabri ? »

L’apprenti-Capricorne sursauta. Une forme agile atterrit devant lui. Accroupi sur le sol, Kanon releva la tête. Un furtif rayon de lune vint frapper sa toison azur, laissant le temps au jeune caprin d’entrevoir un clin d’œil :

« On se rebelle maintenant ? Voilà qui est amusant. Et étonnant de la part du chevreau. »

Gêné d’avoir été découvert, Shura tritura sa tunique.

\- « J’ai surpris une conversation entre mon maître et Anaël.

\- Et alors ? Orreaga et l’Ange sont toujours fourrés ensemble. »

Un éclat de rire ébranla le calme de la nuit. Kanon, content de sa petite plaisanterie, se releva.

\- « Arrête de dire des bêtises. C’est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? Tu vas attendre le lever du soleil pour raconter ?

\- Orreaga croit que je suis trop faible pour le tournoi. Il a peur que je me fasse mal.

\- Et… Tu es vraiment trop faible ?

\- Je suis pas nul ! Je sais me défendre et je les mettrai tous au tapis.

\- Alors, il n’y pas de problème. Tu n’as qu’à montrer à Orreaga que tu es fort et qu’il se trompe. Toi, tu n’es en compétition avec personne pour ton armure… »

L’azuré frotta ses mains pleines de sable, se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie des arènes.

« Kanon ! Attends ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas eu aussi une armure ? Pourquoi c’est Saga et pas toi ? »

Le jumeau stoppa net sa marche. Son poing se crispa dans les bandages. Le silence de Nyx tomba à nouveau sur les choses, les personnes. Shura se mordit la lèvre. Il avait posé la question de trop. Kanon devait être très déçu de voir son frère avec l’armure. Peut-être jaloux aussi. Et surtout, cela ne le regardait pas. Le vent jouait dans les cheveux du jumeau, les faisant onduler sous son souffle.

« Parce que… Parce qu’il n’y a qu’une seule armure des Gémeaux. Parce que c’est Saga. Que cela a toujours été Saga. »

Il reprit sa marche sans un regard en arrière. Cela faisait une drôle de boule dans l’estomac de Shura. Il vit encore Kanon remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux avant qu’il ne se fasse avaler par l’obscurité du corridor des arènes.

« Ton maître arrive, Cabri. »

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, quatrième Temple**

Sur la terrasse de la Maison du Cancer, Anaël soupira en regardant son Capricorne s’éloigner. Orreaga avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque en constatant que son élève avait délaissé son lit. L’Ange avait essayé de le rassurer. Après tout, on ressentait clairement le Cosmos du chevreau dans les arènes et il rentrerait bien tout seul. Mais le Capricorne n’en avait fait qu’à se tête. Et fonçait dans les escaliers.

Il délaissa la course descendante d’Orreaga et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Instinctivement, comme la plupart des autres Chevaliers, il cherchait sa constellation. Ses étoiles protectrices, sa représentation dans les cieux. Les nuages entravaient sa recherche. Ils étaient nombreux. Même la lune avait du mal à lutter. Cou levé vers le ciel, il attendit encore un peu.

Le voile cotonneux s’écarta enfin, révélant la constellation du Cancer. Au fur et à mesure que les étoiles apparaissaient, Anaël murmurait leur nom, comme on le fait lorsque l’on retrouve de vieux amis : « Al Tarf, Acubens, Tegmine, … » L’amas de Praesepe diffusait une intense lumière. Il brillait plus que d’ordinaire. De nombreuses âmes devaient franchir cette porte pour renaître cette nuit. Un frôlement suivi d’un frisson dans sa nuque ramena son regard sur la terre. Une odeur de coings mûrs emplissait l’air. Il y eut un nouveau souffle dans ses cheveux. L’Ange sourit et déclama dans la nuit : « J’invoque la Nymphe Mélinoé, souterraine, au péplos couleur de safran, qu’enfanta, auprès des sources du Kokytos, la vénérable Perséphone, dans le lit de Zeus Kroniôn, à laquelle le subtil Ploutôn s’unit aussi par ruse. (1) »

Des yeux de chouette apparurent devant lui. Un visage se forma lentement autour d’eux. L’une moitié aussi blanche que la plus pure des albâtres, l’autre sombre comme l’onyx.

« Mélinoé. Cela fait longtemps que tu n’es plus venue. Est-ce l’ouverture de la Crèche qui t’attire ? »

Des mèches blanches et noires se matérialisaient autour du visage. Le corps aux teintes mêlées prenait forme. La déesse issue de l’union des Enfers et du Ciel s’incarnait. Elle battit des cils tandis que ses pieds se posaient sur le marbre froid. Le claquement du vent dans sa robe, ce visage double sous la lune farouche. Et cette odeur sucrée. La déesse des ombres pouvait montrer un visage serein à ceux qui la connaissaient. Les lèvres de marbre et d’onyx répondirent :

\- « Je voulais te voir. Le temps est proche, Anaël. Celui qui porte un regard unique sur le monde se réveille. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je ne permettrai pas que cela arrive.

\- Tu n’es qu’un homme. Les Moires ont parlé. Son sort est scellé. »

Le Cancer soupira, regardant la silhouette d’Orreaga qui approchait des arènes. Il frissonna tandis que la déesse continuait.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas intervenir. Cela troublerait l’ordre des choses. Tu n’as d’autre choix que de t’incliner, Ange.

\- Et si je refusais ?

\- Nous ferons en sorte que tu n’aies pas le choix.

\- Reste-t-il longtemps ?

\- Son éveil est lent, mais chaque jour voit son corps immense vibrer un peu plus.

\- Si tout cela est inéluctable, pourquoi m’avertir ?

\- Pour que tu te fasses à l’idée de le perdre. »

Un brouillard enveloppa la déesse. Seuls subsistaient ses yeux bicolores.

« Parce que tu devras continuer. Seul. »

Les iris se refermèrent sur l’obscurité de la nuit. Froid. Anaël était glacé. Les mots de la divinité résonnaient dans son esprit : Seul. Ce terme-là était le pire de tous. Seul. Il effaça la larme qui prenait naissance au coin de son œil, termina le chant : « Je te supplie, ô Déesse, reine des souterrains, qui mènes les âmes aux limites de la terre, de montrer un visage favorable à ceux qui initient à tes mystères. (1) »

La larme chassée glissa le long des doigts dorés et tomba sur le sol. Le flot de ses jumelles coulait sous la lune maintenant libérée de l’emprise des nuages. Anaël s’adossa contre une colonne. Sa respiration hachée par le chagrin de ce qui serait, sa vue brouillée sur la vision d’Orreaga, au fond des arènes, qui serrait Shura entre ses bras.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Les hymnes orphiques, Traduit du grec ancien par Leconte de Lisle

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada, si tu savais comme je t'envie!  
> Par contre, je suis assez satisfaite de mes propres OC! *instant d'intense narcissisme*


End file.
